vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanir
Summary Vanir is one of the Konosuba series' side characters. One of the Demon King's Generals, he is known as the all-seeing devil and can predict the future and see anything in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Vanir Origin: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Gender: Genderless Age: More than a thousand (Considers those who have lived one thousand years fledglings) Classification: Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 9), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Able to regenerate as his true self exists in hell, meaning even if the mortal realm is going to be destroyed, he is able to come back, Mid-Godly as long as he has extra lives left), Darkness Manipulation (Devils cast curses using the power of darkness), Resurrection (High-level devils like him can instantly resurrect as long as a small part of their souls remain), Probability Manipulation (Can make certain events occur as a result of his curses), Possible Power Mimicry, BFR (Able to send people to hell), Social Influencing, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with slimes and souls), Soul Manipulation (Can consume or destroy souls, can take people to hell), Magic, Resistance Negation (Far superior to crimson demons whose magic and status effects work on resistant enemies), Existence Erasure (Threatened to extinguish a succubus' existence, much like him she also had the ability to survive complete destruction in the mortal realm), Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can create dolls which explode after hugging a target), Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation (Via Light of Saber), Forcefield Creation (Demon Generals maintain the barrier that grants protection for demon castle), Summoning (Can summon undead, monsters, spirits and lesser devils), Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can cast curses with any effect he desires), Death Manipulation (Able to instantly kill people with just a word), Limited Duplication, Illusion Creation (Able to create various illusion into opponent), Dream Manipulation (Can give nightmare powerful enough to give a person permanent trauma), Biological Manipulation (Able to shut down the immune system of the opponent), Plant Manipulation (Can grow plant out of opponent's body), Empathic Manipulation, Fear Aura, Shapeshifting (Able to shapeshift into any person or objects he wants), Avatar Creation, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1 for his avatars. His body is just dust), Possession (By placing his mask on the target), Mind Reading (By looking at his opponent, he can know what opponent is thinking), Possible Mind Manipulation (Maxwell, an Archdevil like him, has this ability), Clairvoyance, Precognition (His most known ability, by looking at a person, he can know their future, past, present, classification, name, problems, chances of achieving their goals, etc), Creation, Enhanced Senses (Able to sense people from kilometers away), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense emotions, souls and magic), Power Nullification (Able to nullify spells that are going to be used or already used), Decent Hand-to-hand Combatant Skills, Body Control (Manipulated his bitten off arm to get close to Wiz), Non-Corporeal (Demons' true forms are nothing more than mana), Absorption (Can absorb flesh of others to heal himself), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Able to no-sell priests' ability to forcefully sends his soul to heaven), Existence Erasure (Able to resist getting erased by Aqua's purification), Purification, Holy Manipulation (Capable of resisting the steam from Aqua's holy water which can severely damage low-class devils like succubi, however he can't resist incredibly powerful purification from Aqua herself), Sealing (Able to break his own seal like nothing), BFR (Able to resist teleportation magic), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by smoke which causes others to fall madly in love, should be able to resist the charms of succubi), Sound Manipulation (Is unaffected standing next to sounds loud enough to give others headaches from far away), Fear Manipulation (Unaffected by Fatefour's stare which induces fear to others) and Death Manipulation (Isn't alive, he is able to resist instant kills) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Was needed for Megumin to use Explosion to take one of his lives, and Megumin even at the start was able to create Explosion that can destroy city blocks. Fought against Aqua, albeit he was almost disappeared once the fight ended. His laser was so strong that he knocked out Darkness and turned Wiz's body to atoms) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can fight Aqua) Stamina: Limitless (It is stated that undeads never tire) Range: At least several meters, likely anywhere in sight. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. He has deep knowledge of many subjects, is very adept at business and can easily manipulate people. Weaknesses: Holy attacks. Will possibly fade away if he spends a long time without consuming dark emotions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Possession Users Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Heat Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Biology Users Category:Plant Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Adults Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Probability Users Category:BFR Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Light Users Category:Avatar Creation Users